The Story So Far
by AdrianPetersonFan113
Summary: I broke a mirror at my house. I'm supposed to get seven years of bad luck. I talked to my lawyer. He says he can get me five at the most. Basically, all my stories, but better, not that that's hard, being better then my stories. Read and Review, please!


I'm going to do a proper introductory here. My friends call me Jerry. Soo, this is going to basically be the story so far. This will include the stories "Hellspawn", "Vloundo" which are both rated M, "Ka-Zoid", and "Narrissa", which are both T. "The Thing That Should Not Be" was written just as an experiment. Please read the stories listed above before reading this story.

This story will contain characters that were not listed in the other stories. Why? Well, it's because I'm the one writing the story! And, it's because this is the only time I will write anything down in third person view. (Which is the story being told from nobody's point of view, for all of you English majors.) The other stories will be written as documents that include anybody I think will be of interest.

You will meet some characters that will make you laugh, cry, and hate yourself while reading this that have nothing to do with the Imperial Prison, Cell Block Beta…. Or will they? Only your saying I suck in reviews will let you find out. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! (Little note, the further back an event happens, the less description it gets.)

The Story So Far

Chapter One

Setting The Characters In Place

3E, 42, Last Seed, 13th.

Two adventurers, a Redguard and Dunmer, come across a symbiotic organism in Black Marsh. It appears to be purple, flowing, glue that attaches to a living host, enhances its physical structure, but causes insanity, violence, and feeds off the meat of its host. The host constantly is looking for a victim for the suit to feed off of.

The suit attaches to the Dunmer, Cosmian Dropinian, and kills his partner. It lives in the wilds in Black Marsh. Its existence is unknown to the public.

It feeds off animals and bandits.

3E, 290, Sun's Height, 7th.

A goblin tribe invades Summerset Isle village. Female taken hostage and raped. Gives birth to Hellspawn. Hellspawn trained by goblins for three years. Hellspawn is then found by legion soldier. Hellspawn is sent to Imperial City Prison for study and is held in level 10 security.

3E, 432, Rain's Hand, 23rd.

Vloundo, a cute, playful, young, 19 year old Dunmer girl. She lives in Cheydinhal in what is probably the poorest house. Her mother works serving tables at the Newland's Lodge. Her father works as an associate in the Fighter's Guild, who isn't really going anywhere. Her two brothers are construction workers working on the Knights of the Thorn. Her grandmother takes care of the house since she can't get a job due to her having killed someone. Vloundo works as a gardener for Lord Rugdumph, probably the only living orc noble anybody has ever heard of. She gets home late and leaves early.

One day, her mother had told her before she went to work, she had to remind her brothers to remind her father to be back in time for her grandmother's birthday. Vloundo wasn't allowed in the Fighter's Guild after she had flirted with an Altmer there.

When she got to the lodge, the person who had ordered construction, Fathwil Indaryis, began hitting on her right after the guards in the gatehouse had shut the gate behind her.

She was almost instantly attracted to him. Seeing that he was coming straight for her, she leaned up against a tree and crossed her arms with a devious smile on her beautiful face. Her red eyes locked with his redder eyes. He came up and put up his hand and leaned against the tree, too.

"Hello, I don't think I've ever seen you in town, have I?" he asked.

Vloundo shook her head. "No, you haven't but I've seen you, milord Fathwil Indaryis." she smiled.

"Now, that's a problem." Fathwil smiled.

Vloundo shook her head again. "No, you wouldn't want to have to live around my neighborhood, milord. A very dirty place. Besides, I'm at Lord Rugdumph's estate to the north."

"Now, what does he have a pretty young Dunmer such as you working there?" he inquired, pretending to really give a rat's ass. "Surly you don't like it.. Do you?"

"You read me like a book, milord." she smiled, then gave him a naughty look. "Unless you have a certain _job _for me..?"

"A-Are you offering me what I think you're offering me?" he stuttered, caught off guard. He was usually the one to make the first move.

"I don't know," she said, but then she added slowly and sexily (is that a word?) "milord."

They both immediately went back to the castle, into Fathwil's room, and *ahem* "fooled" around.

Afterwards, while Vloundo was putting her clothes back on, Fathwil, already dressed, went to the door, walked out and walked back in. He then smiled a devious smile at her, and shouted "Guards! Guards! Thief in Fathwil's quarters!"

She quickly dressed herself, and stood in shock at what Fathwil had done. He had lied to protect his image. Vloundo wondered if he did this with all the women he met.

The trial didn't last long, since this was the count's son. Since she had committed a crime against a noble, she was sent to Cell Block Beta, in the Imperial City.

When she arrived, only Valen Dreth was in Cell Block Beta. Since the Block was so empty, the Block was allowed rec. time and exercise hour out in the yard with other cell blocks.

3E, 433, Morning Star, 8th.

The Nord Gloabs the Reserved was brought into court for insurance fraud. He left that court with a more severe sentence then he would have if he lost, which he did. While the prosecutor's lawyer had Gloabs on stand, Gloabs replied to one of the prosecutor's questions with a fist in the face.

Gloabs is a very sensitive person, and can now sit in jail for fifteen years to think a little more on the matter of self control. Pure hell.

Now, Cell Block Beta now had a tall, even for a Nord, brown haired, unshaven, strong, quiet Nord. His accent was south Niben, though nobody ever heard him.

When he got, _if_ he got out, he would have no house. That's how he tried to do his insurance fraud. He had nothing now, no family, they died two years ago in a conjurer raid. He was too quiet for friends. Nothing.

3E, 433, Rain's Hand, 2nd.

A Kajiit requested be let into the city of Leyawiin. The gatehouse guard gave him a thumbs up. Seconds later, the gate opened enough for the Kajiit to comfortably walk through. The Kajiit's name was Ka-Zoid. He was an expert in the Martial Art known as Twin Kae Do, the Akiviri art of self defense combined with old Kajiit martial arts. He was old, scarred, but not ready to let anybody push him around.

He was in town buying food, drink, books, etc. for the monastery known as Deedgivers Priory. It was a rather small and overcrowded place. He had joined the Deedgivers when he was seventeen, and has stayed there since. He now was 58, but was more full of energy, stronger, faster, and, best of all, he didn't have arthritis.

He walked to the Three Sisters Inn, and began his hunt for overpriced food. When he was done, he decided he should stop and swing by a black widow's house whose husband was a long time friend of Ka-Zoid's.

On his way there, he saw an Imperial lady walking across the street. She was looking in her purse for some keys she had been given to unlock her friend's house, who was out on a business trip. She was going to water his plants.

On her way, an Argonian ran out to her, unnoticed, and began trying to pull her purse away and run off. Before the Argonian could rip the purse away, Ka-Zoid was already there, and gave the Argonian a cheating knee to the stomach, then, gave the lizard's head a quick right jab, and, while his momentum was still going, hit the Argonian with his right elbow, in the same fluid motion.

A nearby guard quickly arrested Ka-Zoid, revealing that the elbow had crushed the lizard's temple, and had actually bruised the Argonian's brain. The lizard was killed instantly.

The trial only lasted a few hours. During the trial, the guard implored the jury and the judge to send the Kajiit to a level seven security.

When it was decided this was the best course of action, the judge asked the Kajiit if he thought taking action was the best course of action, Ka-Zoid gave a smartass comment. This comment ensured his transportation to Cell Block Beta, and shut down Deedgivers Priory for training uncontrollable individuals.

3E, 433, Rain's Hand, 29th.

She opened her eyes. Everything was so groggy. Ow! Her head hurt. She moaned and felt her forehead. It was burning hot and extra sensitive. Not to mention the migraine that she also had.

"She's awake." she heard somebody say. The voice seemed so distant, so far away.

A man then towered over her. When she looked at him, it was like there were three, blurry copies of the man floating around.

"Mam?" the man asked.

She tried to focus her eyes. The three different people became one, but he was still blurry.

"Mam, the captain of the Imperial City Guard requests an audience with you." That woke her up, but everything was still blurred.

The Imperial man helped her up. She wiped the blonde hair out off of her face. She had blonde hair? She didn't remember having blonde hair. Hold on, she thought. She was horrified.

"W-Who.. Who a-am I? Who am I?" she asked, trembling.

The man, who she could now tell was a guard gave her a long, serious look. "I don't know, mam. I'm sorry." He honestly replied. She backed up against the wall and wimpered.

"Who am I?" she whispered.

"That's what the Captain of the guard wanted to talk to you about, mam." the man assured, offering to put his arm around her shoulder for comfort. The young guard didn't know what he was getting into, he thought. Imagine how much of a fool he'd look like if she pushed his arm away, he thought. She accepted it, though, and buried her face in the man's muscular breast and cried.

They walked downstairs, and through a heavily reinforced door.

When the woman looked up, she saw a bald Imperial man in white, decorated armor, sitting behind a desk with lots of neat, organized, piles of folders filled with paper. She could tell from the marble walls this was the Imperial city. She just didn't know how she knew that, and not her name.

"Hello, mam. Would you like to have a seat?" the man asked in a south Niben accent. (Think more Tommy Lee Jones, then George W.) She sat down in a wooden chair directly across his padded chair. "Milady, it would appear that the shop you were work-" he began.

"Who am I!?" she screamed, her fists hitting the arms of the wooden chair.

"Amnesia?" he said suddenly. He then rested his chin on his hand, studying her. She dropped her head and began to sob. He then gave a deep, true "I'm sorry, mam. Truly, I am. My brother was trimming our horses hooves, back when we were both nine. He got too close, and horse didn't like that. So, he was like this," the captain of the guard got out of his chair, and got down on one knee. He then acted like he was picking up a horse's front, left leg, and set the horse's leg across his knee. He then picked up a pretend clippers and began trimming. "Now, that horse was the calmest, kindest horse you could wish for." the captain assured. "You could do anything on him, anything."

The captain then looked up, as if reminiscing. His old, wrinkled face cracked a smile. "We did many things we shouldn't have done on that horse, but we did." He then looked toward the girl in the chair. "Young, dumb, and full of fun." He laughed. The beautiful blonde chuckled and nodded her head. "That's what we used to say about ourselves whenever anybody told us about one of our pranks we pulled. But, anyways." The Imperial got back to trimming hooves. "All it took, with the best horse you could ask for, was him trimming to short. It immediately rose its leg, and that hit my brother square in the forehead." He then looked into the wall, but it seemed as if he was trying to see something a hundred miles away. "I remember that our parents told him that if they caught him leaning over the horse's leg like he was, he'd get the belt."

The captain stood back up, and sat back down in his seat. They were now both looking each other in the eye. "He still doesn't remember the previous two months." He paused. "He doesn't remember his ninth birthday."

The woman now understood that this man shared emotions, and gave her sympathy. "I'm sorry." She said earnestly.

"Oh, it's quite all right! The Gods saw it fit to happen, for some reason or another. So, it did." the captain assured.

After a while of silence, the young woman finally said, "I was told you know who I am?"

The captain smiled and asked "Do you remember the shop named 'Haun's Goods'?"

"No.. should I?" the young woman tried to remember.

"It was a shop west of Skingrad. The staff count was three people, including the owner, Haun. It sold any kind of good anybody would ever think of needing."

"Name says it all."

"I guess you could say that." the captain smiled. "Three days ago, there was a fire. We do not yet know, but we don't expect foul play."

"And I was the only survivor." the woman said.

Shocked, the captain said "Very good. Would you mind elaborating for us?"

"You wouldn't tell me about a shop burning down for no reason, you don't suspect foul play, and I'm apparently not a suspect. You haven't asked me if I remember anybody there, because then, you'd tell me that this person might still be alive."

"I'm somewhat impressed." the captain smiled, nodding. "Haun is dead, and so is Foley, the business man. You were the housekeeper, more or less. You being obsessive compulsive would help you with that, wouldn't it?"

"What's obsessive compulsive?" the young, attractive woman asked, curious.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder is simply the need for cleanliness." the captain nodded to his neatly arranged folders and books. "As you can see, I've a sprinkle of it, too. It can either help you with your job, making you the best at it, or, it can distract you, and make you unemployable. Now," the captain said in a more serious tone, "do you know anybody that has a grudge against Haun?"

The woman laughed. "Are you serious? I don't remember my own name, and I would remember somebody with a chip on their shoulder? Unbelievable!"

"Sorry," the captain apologized, "it's required I ask you. Now then, your name." The captain pulled out a file and looked inside it. "You, are a female Bosmer named 'Narrissa'. Ring any bells?"

It did, in fact. She remembered looking at herself in a mirror, putting on makeup and some extravagant clothes. She looked sexy, Narrissa thought. "No, it doesn't." Narrissa lied. Would it really matter if she told the captain she was dressing up one day?

"Hmm, well, do you remember committing any crimes, lately?" his friendly expression was gone.

Narrissa couldn't believe this, they were accusing her. An amnesiac! "No!"

"Hmm, too bad. I do. Read her her rights." the captain ordered, now all seriousness in his face, the way she had pictured him while she was being brought here.

Narrissa was then brought to Cell Block Beta. She was put in the same cell as Vloundo, who seemed the promiscuous sort to Narrissa. The two soon became best friends.

3E, 433, Sun's Dawn, 9th

Harven Reuben had led a troubling life. When he was six living in Skingrad with his parents and his younger brother by two years, his mother died. His father then moved the family to Kvatch. His father married again to a woman who had no children.

Harven worked at the nearest inn, and, when he came of age, Harven's brother left to join the Kvatch watch. When his father died from a heart attack, Harven's step mother left, leaving Harven and his brother all alone. Harven then signed up for duty in the legion, but was assigned up in Bruma as a guard.

He worked up there until he was 37. One day, he got a letter from the Kvatch watch. His brother was KIA. A burglar. News quickly spread throughout Bruma. Two days afterward, Reuben was arresting a drunk who had started a fight in the local tavern. While trying to put handcuffs on the drunk, Reuben heard him mention something about him looking better then his brother.

When the guards arrived, Reuben was on the prisoner in a full mount, beating the living crap out of the prisoner. Since his hands were cuffed behind his back, there was nothing to protect the prisoner's face from Reuben's sharp gauntlets. It took three men to pull Reuben away.

Reuben was then charged with assaulting an innocent. In court, the judge offered Reuben a deal. Cell Block Beta for two years, or five in regular prison. Reuben took Beta.

3E, 433, Rain's hand 12th

Priss was a pampered Breton. Her parents were in the Mage's Guild in the Arcane University in the Imperial City, and spoiled her rotten. Her parents had met through the Guild. She had lived in the Imperial City her entire life.

She had gold/reddish hair, and a pretty face. But she was a bit overweight, not to terribly, but enough to steal some of the flare away from her hips.

One day, Priss walked into a shop in the Market District. She asked the owner how much a jade amulet cost. When she heard the price, Priss threw a temper tantrum. She took the amulet from the shop keeper's hands, and ran out of the building. The keeper called for the guards. When one came close enough, Priss literally blasted him away with a spell that had combined fire and wind blast properties. The next thing she did was fall down crying, holding the steel arrow that was caught in her shoulder.

Everybody knew it was bound to happen. She was a ticking time bomb, basically, and she had gone off.

For her killing a guard, she was sentenced Cell Block Beta for life. She put up an even bigger fight when the guards hauled her out of the courthouse. Kicking, screaming, biting, gouging, and even an occasional fireball or two that always missed.

A guard finally came up behind her with a war hammer and knocked her on the back of her head.

She was put in Cell Block Beta, and, surprisingly, became civilized. No screaming, ranting, or whining. She befriended Narrissa and Vloundo. The two treated her like a duff. (Designated Ugly Fat Friend) Nobody still liked her though. Too much of a showoff. Unsocial, and proud.

3E, 433, Rain's Hand, 13th

A young Redguard in a tavern in the Imperial City ordered another hit. It was his seventh Dead Prince, a Kajiit's Hair and a Skyrim Mudslide mixed together.

"I'm not carrying you out of here, Kurtis. And I'm not going to be lenient when it comes to pressing charges." the Imperial bartender smiled.

"Well, if you're going to say that then I only have one thing to say to you." The young Redguard pulled the bartender so close so that his brown nose was the in tender's eye. He looked at him in all seriousness. The bartender was actually now fearing for his life.

"Cheers." the unshaven Redguard breathed, his breath was now about 75% alcohol, the tender decided, seeing that his nose was about three centimeters from Kurtis' mouth.

Kurtis then let go of the bartender's shirt, and started laughing and spinning on circles on his stool. He downed his shot, making a face. "Oh! This stuff's disgusting! Who the hell do you get to drink it?" Then, within the same breath of air, Kurtis said "Refill."

Two hours later, the Imperial bartender said "Well, Kurtis, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

Kurtis looked at the tender in shock. "I'm sssurprrissed at, at, at, you." Kurtis said, pointing at one of the bottles of Tamika's. "Thisss iss becaussssse, it'sssss, thissss iss becuassssse I'm blllack, isssnn't iit?"

"I'm over here, Kurtis." the tender said sitting on the stool to his right.

"Iii knoww, Iii'm looookinggg aaat yoooouuu." Kurtis muttered, not changing his line of view.

The Imperial tender motioned to his bouncer to deal with him. The Nord came over, and picked up Kurtis, and dropped him off on the sidewalk outside.

"Racist!" screamed, then hit the bouncer in the back with a lightening bolt. The bouncer was killed, having his entire left leg blown off.

Kurtis was arrested, was brought to trial, and pleaded guilty the first day. He didn't try to hide it. The judge sentenced life in Cell Block Beta.

3E, 433, Rain's Hand, 14th

The Altmer known as "Shifty" to his fellow Blades assured everybody before he left Cloud Ruler Temple that he was going to limit himself this time. He was going down to Bruma to cut back a little. Though Shifty had been known to be a mean drunk. Plus, the Blades didn't allow any of theirs to have more then three beers.

When the Blades went down to Bruma to check on Shifty, who had been gone for six hours, they found him at Olav's Tap and Tack, a table overturned, and shouting at the proprietor. There was a small mound of empty beer bottles next to one of the chairs.

The Blades sent Shifty to Cell Block Beta for six months, as they had threatened him the last time he did something like this.

3E, 433, Rain's Hand, 24th

Outside of Leyawinn's east gate, a guard stood watch at five in the morning. Look what happens when you tell your CO you're not a morning person.

He thought he saw something out in the distance. A few minutes later, he saw five adventurers walking backwards to the guard, two had arrows notched on their bow, one had his claymore drawn, another with his axe in hand, and hiding behind his mithril shield, and a mage constantly chanting a spell that allowed him to detect lives by seeing a purple mist wherever a heart was beating. They all were sweating, shaking, panting, and obviously disturbed.

"Hey, what the hell is up here?" the guard demanded, pissed. When he didn't get an answer he smiled the "I-swear-I'm-gunna-kick-the-living-shit-out-of-you" smile and stormed to their position. "Hey, guys! What the f-"

"Sshhh," one of the adventurers cut him off, "it'll hear you! It'll here you!" the Dunmer whispered.

"Boy, the only thing you better be worried about now is ME!" the guard yelled on purpose getting closer to their position.

"It was black, black as night." an orc said in frenzied rush. "It ate Kitlam! Do you understand?! It ate Kitlam!" it screamed.

"I obviously don't understand! And who the hell is Kitlam?!" the guard said, now standing next to the adventurers.

"He was born in Mour-" a Nord began, but was cut off by the sound of something landing hard behind a nearby stable.

The guard's training kicked in. In one fluid motion, he turned 180 degrees, in a prone position, arrow notched on his fine bow. "What in the hell was that?!" the guard demanded. The wall of adventurers then turned toward the stables, and moved up to the guard and made him part of their wall of weapons. "W-was that it?! Is that what ate Kitlam?!" the guard asked, now frightened.

"Sshhh." the Redguard quickly whispered. They heard a whinny from a horse, back at the stable. They then heard the horse make more demonic sounds, like horses do when they are frightened or aggressive.

The noises quickly stopped, and, a shadowy figure stepped into view. Some of the adventurers moaned and wimpered. "Freeze!" yelled the guard. The creature stopped moving, then looked at the nervous group. Everybody lost their breath when they saw two white eyes shaped like triangles, the points pointing towards each other. They were huge.

Everyone then saw the creature. It stood ten feet tall, looked like a humanoid, but had short legs, arms thicker then most tree trunks that hung to the ground, and its head. Its head was shaped like a wedge, the point was the front of its face. One huge triangular white eye on each side. It had no nose, but it could smell. Its mouth was full of little fangs, and had a tongue that resembled a snake's, but it wasn't split. It was huge! Then they saw the most disturbing feature. At any part of its body; seemingly at random, black tendrils and tentacles would emerge from its body, going any which way. Many had teeth that resembled the creature's on the end of them.

Everything was still for a moment. Then the creature screamed and jumped high into the sky, so high that the nervous wall of weapons couldn't see. It landed behind them.

"What in the bloody hell happened out here?" the captain of the Leyawiin guard demanded when he looked at the gruesome sight.

"W-we.. Uh, w-we don't know, sir" a young guard stuttered terrified by the horrific sight.

The captain surveyed the horrific scene outside of Leyawinn's east gate. A horse that had no fat, muscle, or skin tone to it. All it was was just skin and bones. No blood.

There was plenty of blood everywhere else, though. A Dunmer in armor was ripped in half, including armor. A Redguard was found the same way the horse was, drained. A guard was found, all the bones in his body were broken. He was jelly. An orc was found splattered all over the city's wall. A Bosmer lay facedown, three huge claw marks going right through her steel armor and deep into her back. An Imperial was found, his neck snapped, in the forest about three hundred yards from the sight.

3E, 433, Random Interaction with Prisoners of Cell Block Beta

"What are you in for," Harven asks loudly, then grunts as he is swept by his sparring partner, Ka-Zoid, "Shifty?"

"Being drunk and disorderly." Shifty replied, trying to sound his best like the captain of the Imperial City Watch. (Remember, the one that sounded like Tommy Lee Jones?) Shifty was sitting in his favorite place to sit. His "comfortable place".

Reuben grunts again, once again being swept. "Seriously? We were that pissy up there?" Harven asks, half laughing, being helped up by Ka-Zoid.

"'We'? Who's we?" Shifty inquired.

"Master Sergeant for the Bruma guard." Reuben said proudly as he got back into his sparring stance.

"Huh, what d'ya know?" said, talking more to himself. The block was silent again, then everybody heard Ka-Zoid's "Sayo" as he finished the final move of his combination that he had set Harven up for. "Whoah, dude." Harven said in awe, as Ka-Zoid stopped a tiger palm right on the very end of Harven's nose. Harven could feel the little hairs on the tip of his nose brushing against Ka-Zoid's paw.

"So, Sergeant, what're you in here for?" Shifty asked.

"Don't waist your breath Harv, I got it. He was thrown in here breaking a guy's face. And, here's the funny part! He was in cuffs!" Kurtis joked.

"Oh, thanks for the save Kurtis. That little bit of extra breath will save me some day, I just know it!" Harven sarcastically thanked Kurtis.

"It's not saving you right now." Ka-Zoid said in his scratchy voice. He backed up, ran at Harven, pumped a fake wide, right hook. Harven prepared for the blow, but Ka-Zoid used his left hand to punch at Harven's groin. He stopped millimeters away. "Which head do you value the most, Harven?" Ka-Zoid joked. Harven laughed.

"No, but I did, but I think Kurtis would save my breath again, won't he?" Harven asked.

"Ah, sure. I'm a bastard, but I'm not a cruel one." Kurtis chuckled. "The jerk off he kicked the crap out of made fun of Harven's brother who was KIA in Kvatch."

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry, Harven." Shifty offered, sympathetically.

"Ah, what's done is done." Harven paused for a little bit. "The Gods saw fit to make it happen, so they did."

Narrissa chuckled a little. The entire block became quiet for a moment. Everybody squinted and looked around, as if confused. Vloundo, mouth hanging wide open, said "Wow, right now, you really sound like a bitch."

"Yeah, you did!" Harven was quick to add, sounding a little hurt. He and Narrissa had been friends, they both shot each other looks now and then, both privately saying "let's hook up".

"Oh.. Oh no! I'm so sorry, Harven! It's just, the Captain of the Guard told me the same exact thing when he was telling me about how his brother had gotten amnesia. 'The Gods saw it fit to make it happen, so they did'."

"The Captain of the Guard? You've met him too?!" Shifty asked, sounding really excited. "How'd I sound like him? I sounded just like him, didn't I?!"

"Yep. Yeah, you did." Narrissa said smiling and nodding, then added "Thought he was here in the room with us."

"Do you ever talk, boy? What's the matter with you? High Elf, where's that high expression on your face that all Altmer are supposed to have? Tell me if that Nord has a tongue in his mouth." Valen Dreth said, leaning against his cell doors, arms hanging out.

"Don't feel like it, but, uh, that sure is one hell of a tongue you've got, there." Shifty replied casually.

"Mhm," Dreth smiled and nodded in agreement. "Say, what are all you girls doing down there? Hmm? Especially you, Dunmer! Mmm, I'd like to have a taste of you! I know you want a taste of me!"

Vloundo's red eyes opened as wide as she could get them. She immediately stormed over to her cell door. She began ranting and screaming, making particularly great uses of the "f" word.

It took both Elsie and Narrissa to hold her back from the door. They had her sit down on the bunk, where she buried her face in her hands. "You made her cry, you freikin' prick!" Narrissa shouted.

Dreth just began chuckling.

Shifty immediately charged up to his cell door and glared at Dreth.

"What do you want, pretty boy? Are you gonna come up and stand up for the little girl that makes goo-goo eyes at you?" Dreth laughed. But he only then realized that Shifty's mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Dreth's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't, Altm-"

A blast of magical wind came from Shifty and smacked Dreth with 100+ mph winds. Dreth was instantly tossed back, and hit the cell wall and fell on the ground like a broken rag doll.

Shortly later a guard entered, arrow notched. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"I knocked the son of a bitch out." Shifty gave himself up.

"Yeah! Let's get this man a metal!" Kurtis added. Everybody laughed and started applauding.

The guard peered into Dreth's cell. He saw Dreth laying down, but he could hear his breathing. He then looked at Shifty, and said "Huh, not bad Elf. Now I know why they let you be a Blade."

Shifty threw up his arms in disgust. He had a pool going for people guessing what he used to be. He had up to five hundred septims! And, shockingly, it was Gloabs who had won the pool. All the guard did was smile and leave.

"How'd you know, Gloabs? I can't take it anymore." Elsie asked.

Gloabs laughed, and pointed to Shifty. "I've seen you in Olav's before." Gloabs said. "You were trying to see if you could make a Nord divorce her husband and marry you, instead."

Shifty leaned his head against the wall and laughed, reminiscing old times. "Oh, yeah. That's the first time I got in trouble!"

"First? How many times did you go there?" Vloundo asked, curious and trying to talk to the man she now had a burning passion for.

"That's what I'm starting the next pool on. But, you, Gloabs, you're not going to be in it." Shifty said, pointing at the smiling Nord.

"I remember you because you where still wearing your armor and it was ninety degrees inside. You kept on insisting Olav somebody was lighting a fireball behind your back!" Gloabs said, pointing his finger and laughing harder then anybody had ever heard him before. It didn't matter though, everyone was laughing.

Vloundo sat on her bunk, back against the wall, cleaning dirt out from underneath her nails. "So, Shifty."

"Yeah?"

"If Uriel Septim, the supreme, and, I'd imagine, somewhat bossy, leader of Tamriel, told you to stand in front of him to take an arrow somebody shot at him, would you do it?" Vloundo asked, smiling.

"Yes." there wasn't even a second between the question and the immediate answer.

"Now, if I, a cute and young Dunmer girl, told you to stand in front of me and take an arrow somebody shot at me, would you?"

"No." the answer came as, or maybe quicker then the first answer.

"Oh, thanks." Vloundo said half laughing.

"You want a little bit of time to think about that, Shifty?" Harven said, laughing.

"Oh, what's the matter? You gonna hit me with another spell, Altmer? No matter what the others say about you, you are a shining example of your race. Can't take any criticism from the lower races. So 'high and mighty'!" Dreth spat.

"Oh, my Gods dude, just Shutup!" Kurtis combated.

Dreth just laughed. "What kind of Redguard uses lightening to kill?" then Dreth's tone became serious and scornful. "A pansy, that's who!"

"Of, for the Gods' sakes! Am I going to have to spank you again?" Shifty shouted back.

"And Bosmer, you're not going to have any room to run around in your cell like your kind does when you're not in one! Those women you call friends are the ones that are keeping you from being a true Wood Elf!" Dreth taunted.

"Oh, for the love of Mara! Gods so help me!" Harven screamed, fed up.

"You'll do what? Cry, Imperial? Even the slightest mention of you brother sends you down the path of tears!" Dreth scorned.

Ka-Zoid marched up to the door of his cell, and side kicked the lock. It went flying right off. One of the cell doors fell off its hinges. The other swung wide open. He marched over to Dreth's cell, and, before Dreth could pull his arms back in, Ka-Zoid had him by the collar of his shirt. "No more." Ka-Zoid said, nose to nose.

"O-o-okay, okay." Dreth stuttered, terrified.

3E, 433, Heartfire, 28th

During rec., everybody on Cell Block Beta gathered around outside Ka-Zoid's and Harven's cell. They were joking laughing and having a good time.

The jailer then opened the door and barked "You swine were back in your cells ten minutes ago! Move, move!"

Everybody pushed toward their cell. Narrissa was knocked over and fell into Harven's cell he helped her up, making sure she was okay. The guard came to shut the doors and lock them.

"I'm in the wrong cell!" Narrissa shouted to the guard.

"Don't care." he simply stated.

Three Blades walked into the room. Harven and Shifty were the only ones to recognize them. Shifty stuck his head through the bars of his door. "Hey Baurus! You guys just missed me that much?" Shifty smiled at the Redguard. But when the Emperor turned around the corner, Shifty snapped his head back into his cell and immediately stood at attention and saluted.

When the emperor walked in front of Harven's cell, Harven immediately stood at attention, and saluted, motioning for his cellmates to do the same.

Captain Renault scowled at them, then turned to Glenroy saying that the prisoners were in the wrong cell. Glenroy, shocked, looked down the hall and at the cell across from Vloundo's. He then realized his err.

She dismissed the accident. She unlocked the cell door, and led the party to the bunks. She started pushing in stones while the emperor talked to Harven Reuben. He told Harven he saw him in a dream before. "The stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength." The emperor told Harven that he was going to be part of a plan, and then the entire bunk swung open like a door.

The royal party invited the three prisoners with, and they went down a path leading into Aylied ruins. They were then attacked by assassins from a hidden door on a ledge about ten feet up. The first one landed right on top of Renault, crushing her.

Glenroy and Baurus quickly killed the rest of the assassins, easily outmatching them.

The Blades told the crew of prisoners to return to their cells, but, after they left the area, a wall crumbled and revealed a system of caves inside the ruins.

After they had killed many rats, goblins, and a zombie, they were now all well armed.

They found a way to rejoin the royal party, and they were allowed to follow them until they were out of the sewers.

They went through the ruins, fighting off more assassins.

At one point, they were cornered in a room with an assassin hiding in a hidden doorway. No matter how valiantly the mixed effort of everybody worked out, it still wouldn't be enough.

The Emperor called Harven back, and gave him the Amulet of Kings, and told him to close shut the jaws of Oblivion. He was then killed by the assassin hiding in the shadows.

The Blade Glenroy was slain, and the assassin's attempt ceased.

The Blade Baurus told Harven to give the Amulet to the Grandmaster of the Blades, Jauffre, north on the Black Road. He then gave Ka-Zoid a key and told them to continue through the ruins to the sewers. Then, they would be able to leave.

They did, and, when they came through the sewer tunnel door, they took their first free steps.

Ka-Zoid sniffed the air immediately, and told Narrissa and Harven he must leave. There were pressing matters he must deal with, he said.

When Ka-Zoid was gone, Harven and Narrissa discussed their future while they walked up to the Imperial city. They decided that they would rent a room at the Tiber Septim Hotel, sell all their loot that they found in the ruins, and see were things went from there. Though, they both had the same vulgar thoughts of where it would go.

That night, Narrissa and Harven made love, but the following morning Harven was gone. He left a note saying that he had gone to Wenyon Priory to deliver the Amulet.

Narrissa and Harven had discussed this already. He would stay at Wenyon Priory for a week, and Narrissa would be looking for a house to buy.

While he was at Wenyon Priory, and Narrissa was on the market for homes, Ka-Zoid was bandit hunting. He believed that the Gods had sent him to deal with the Argonian cutpurse so he would be jailed. While in jail, Ka-Zoid thought very deeply. He decided what he did was right, but to use his skills on the more dangerous bandits, not desperate Argonians.

He found a bandit camp on the other side of the lake and began hunting the rest of the bandits who were grave robbing an Aylied ruin known as Vilveren. They were disappearing at quick rate, and he knew he had the bandits terrified, knowing that they didn't know what was killing them off. He took a sadistic pleasure in it.

While at Wenyon Priory, Harven trained with a Blade who was called to Wenyon Priory before actually getting enrolled to the Priory.

Harven also learned bad news, instead of going back home to his Narrissa for however long he wanted to, he was told that he could only stay back at home for a day when he left, then would have to leave to his old home, Kvatch, to get an illegitimate son, Martin, who worked at the chapel of Akatosh.

Four days after they were released from Cell Block Beta, Ka-Zoid had just finished with his bandits, Narrissa thought she found a good house, and Harven was training with his sparring partner, Brother Piner.

The young guards spat at him and prodded him with their spears, hoping to get a reaction. They threw the diary in the monster's green, scaly, horned face.

It was always squatting, had the same build as the beast down by Leyawiin, but this one's face was different. It was a normal head shape, but had red glowing eyes, pointed ears twice the size of any Elf's, and had a row of small, white horns starting in the middle of its forehead and running back to its neck. This was Hellspawn.

He was held at the bottom of a large, circular room. Shackles were designed so that one was coming from a different direction then another on was. They were all the exact right length, so that the beasts head was always looking up, and its arms where always outstretched. It feet were shackled and burdened.

He acted all these long years, pretending that the chains were restraining him.

But, now, especially with a guard he had hated for so long, spat right in between its eyes.

The guards immediately quieted themselves, for they heard Hellspawn take in a great breath. This was the first noise they had ever head from the creature.

It pulled and tugged, and the chains almost immediately gave way. They snapped. The chains began snapping back and forth at violent speeds. They took out two of the six guards who were in the room.

One guard immediately chanted a spell and began levitating for the door. Hellspawn jumped at him, though he had overpowered his jump. He hit the guard, and jumped right through the ceiling. He was outside. The first time he was outside within well over three hundred years.

The sun blinded him. He couldn't see. He couldn't see! His eyes watered and puffed up. All the years of planning would be wasted if he didn't get back inside.

Hellspawn burst into a legion guardhouse and let out a great roar.

It concentrated, concentrated. It had been preparing this flame for well over two months. It let out another roar, and let the spell go.

Up at Wenyon Priory, Harven saw the explosion while he was sparring. It was like the explosion was right in front of him.

He climbed the ladder that led him to the top of the chapel, and saw the entire Prison burning. He immediately got on his horse that Prior Maberol had given him. He jumped on the unsaddled paint, and immediately took off at a gallop. He still had friends back there. He was just chosen out of luck.

Ka-Zoid was looking at a map that the bandits had drawn showing the locations of a few camps that they had connections with. He was then knocked off his stool by a sudden blast. He looked up, and saw a series of smaller explosions, then one great one, that blew half of the wall and the lodgings away.

He got back up on his feet and began running toward the Prison. He had his duty to do. Now he knew why the Gods had put him there.

Narrissa was just getting done unpacking her personal affects that she had brought with her from the Tiber Septim Hotel. That place was too expensive! She was now in the King and Queen Tavern.

She would have to go up to Chorrol and tell Ha-

She was knocked down to her knees by a sudden blast.

She went over to the shattered window, and looked out. The Prison was on fire!

She grabbed her bow and as many arrows as she could fit in two quivers.

The beast of the Black Marsh was now right behind an Imperial Legion soldier, who was galloping for the Lieutenant Major of the Legion, who lived in the Imperial Prison. He was now so close. He was just getting off the bridge. This thing had been following him since he had crossed the river on the bridge to the south of the Imperial City.

A hot blast knocked the soldier off his horse. Before he could get on his feet, the black morphing beast had picked him up, and held the soldier close to its chest. The suit then swallowed the soldier, and the beast grew three feet. It spit out the legionnaire, then looked up at the horse which was galloping away.

It jumped high in the air, then landed in front of the horse, and swallowed it just as quickly as it swallowed the legionnaire. It then grew up to twenty feet!

It turned and looked at the burning prison, and jumped towards it.


End file.
